Lime-light
Lyrics Nihongo いくつその手に何をつかんだ 　昔の声で笑える日まで 　いつからそこでたたずんだまま 　その顔を上げる時を待つ 　あの空の向こうへずっと夢見てた 　どこまでもつながる彼方地平線を 　なつかしい匂いが感じられるだから 　思い出の詰まったあの場所へ帰ろう 　君のその手に何をつかんだ 　いつもの笑顔で逢える時まで 　心の中で何をそだてた 　あの空の向こうを夢見てる Romaji Ikutsu sono te ni nani wo tsukanda Mukashi no koe de waraeru hi made Itsu kara soko de tatazunda mama Sono kao wo ageru toki wo matsu Ano sora no mukou he zutto yumemi teta Doko made mo tsunagaru kanata chiheisen wo Natsukashii nioi ga kanji rarerudakara Omoide no tsumatta ano basho he kaerou Kimi no sono te ni nani wo tsukanda Itsumo no egao de aeru toki made Kokoro no naka de nani wo sodateta Ano sora no mukou wo yumemiteru English Translation What caught some in your hands? Until the day you laugh in the voice for a long time ago While you are still from there, You waited for the time to increase the face I did much to dream about that side of the sky, Leaded far beyond the horizon Because I can feel the nostalgic smell, Let's go home to that place full of memories What grabbed your hand? I always smile when you meet up What grew in the mind? I dreamed the other side of that sky Long Version いくつその手に何をつかんだ 　昔の声で笑える日まで 　いつからそこでたたずんだまま 　その顔を上げる時を待つ 　あの空の向こうへずっと夢見てた 　どこまでもつながる彼方地平線を 　なつかしい匂いが感じられるだから 　思い出の詰まったあの場所へ帰ろう 　いくつその手に何をつかんだ 　昔の声で笑える日まで 　心の中で何を育てた 　あの空の向こうを夢見てる 　かすかに思い出す君の面影が 　淡く届いてくる彼方虹の中に 　心に沁みだした記憶たどりながら 　大切にしまったあの場所へ帰ろう 　いくつその手に何をつかんだ 　昔の声で笑える日まで 　心の中で何を育てた 　あの空の向こうを夢見てる Long Romaji Ikutsu sono te ni nani wo tsukanda Mukashi no koe de waraeru hi made Itsu kara soko de tatazunda mama Sono kao wo ageru toki wo matsu Ano sora no mukou he zutto yumemi teta Doko made mo tsunagaru kanata chiheisen wo Natsukashii nioi ga kanji rarerudakara Omoide no tsumatta ano basho he kaerou Ikutsu sono te ni nani wo tsukanda Mukashi no koe de waraeru hi made Kokoro no naka de nani wo sodateta Ano sora no mukou wo yumemi teru Kasuka ni omoidasu kimi no omokage ga Awaku todoite kuru kanata niji no naka ni Kokoro ni shimi dashita kioku tadorinagara Taisetsu ni shimatta ano basho he kaerou Ikutsu sono te ni nani wo tsukanda Mukashi no koe de waraeru hi made Kokoro no naka de nani wo sodateta Ano sora no mukou wo yumemi teru Long English Translation What caught some in your hands? Until the day you laugh in the voice of a long time ago While you are still from there, You waited for the time to increase the face I did much to dream about that side of the sky, Leaded far beyond the horizon Because I can feel the nostalgic smell, Let's go home to that place full of memories What caught some in your hands? Until the day you laugh in the voice of a long time ago What grew in the mind? I dreamed the other side of that sky You remember the faint atmosphere, Reaching beyond the rainbow comes in pale My heart began to bleed into memory while tracing That place had to go home carefully What caught some in your hands? Until the day you laugh in the voice of a long time ago What grew in the mind? I dreamed the other side of that sky Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of lime-light, titled lime-light-iris, can be found in Des-ROW's D. album. **This version was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. *'lime-light' is a sequel of pure, MELO PUNK from pop'n music 8. Trivia *Strangely enough, the character of the first MELO PUNK, pure, is Ryuta. **'lime-light' shares pure's background. **They are both composed by Des-ROW. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video ﻿ Category:Songs Category:Ee'MALL Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs Category:Akehiro Hidaka Songs Category:Murmur Songs